1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel resin structure having electroconductivity, and more specifically relates to a poly(N-alkylcarbazole) columnar structure and a method for producing the same.
2. Related Art
An electroconductive polymer, such as polyaniline, polypyrrole and polythiophene, is expected to be applied to various fields of art as a functional material owing to the properties thereof, such as the redox property and the doping and dedoping property. A nanosized material of the electroconductive polymer is expected to be applied to various purposes, such as a field emission material used in a field emission device of a field emission display (FED) or the like, a wiring material, a sensor, an electrochemical capacitor, a probe for a probe microscope, and a catalyst carrier, owing to the electroconductivity thereof.
As for the nanosized electroconductive polymer, a nanosized electroconductive polymer of polypyrrole and polythiophene has been produced by an electrochemical process using nanocylinders (as described, for example, in JP-A-2008-239835). However, the method is not suitable for mass production due to the use of a supercritical fluid or a sub-critical fluid as an electrolytic solvent, which requires complicated equipments and increased cost. Furthermore, the method involves removal of a template, which complicates the process, and the template is one-time use, which increases the production cost.
Carbon nanotubes and metal nanowire have been developed in recent years, and promote interest in electroconductive nanomaterials. A nanomaterial having an average diameter of from several nanometers to several hundred nanometers and an average length of approximately 1 μm or more has been applied to such purposes as an electroconductive material, an electron emission device and a template for carbon nanotubes. As a production method of a nanomaterial of an electroconductive polymer, only methods using nanocylinders or a template have been currently practiced, as described, for example, in JP-A-2008-239835.
Carbazole, a heterocyclic compound represented by a chemical formula C12H9N, is a compound having electroconductivity. An N-alkylcarbazole, which is a derivative of carbazole, has been used as a functional material for an LED through reaction with cellulose in a solvent (as described, for example, in JP-A-2007-009049).